Why Not Me?
by YamiCrystalline
Summary: Had to reupload. Leo Venus drabble fic, told from Mike's POV.


"Why Not Me?"

YamiCrystalline

_Author's Note's: Well, I have surprised myself again. Apparently, the fanfics will not let me write ANYTHING else until I write the fanfics. XD So yea; here's an odd little TMNT fic. There isn't really to much point to it; I wrote it just to get it out of my system, and then thought others might at least be amused by it. :P_

_Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own the turtles. _

Told from Mike's POV.

Venus is in here. (Leo /Venus Fic.)

Ya know, it's become pretty obvious that Leo and Venus have a thing for each other. I mean, c'mon, they do everything together – sparring, reading, meditate – whatever they can come up with.

Somehow, I seem to be the only one who notices. Well, duh – Raph's always pissy about something, Don never comes out of his lab, and Splinter…

Well, no one ever knows just how much Sensei knows.

Either way, that just leaves me to notice.

Its not fair! Why'd she have to pick him?

Hmm…the park tonight huh? They like going there.

Yea dudes, I'm followin' them. They're so gooey-eyed for each other that they don't even notice.

Hehe, didn't think I'd ever see Leo all ga-ga for someone.

Of course, ya know, none of us thought we'd find a female like us either.

I just don't get what she sees in Leo…I mean, dude! He can be nice and all, and he's our 'Fearless Leader', but he's boring! Like, he doesn't do anything except train! Where's the fun in that?

So why'd she pick him?

Why couldn't it be me? We get along great – hey, I'm the only one (besides Leo, probably) that can use a nickname for her without getting hit.

But then again, I gotta admit, they do go well together. She's calm when Leo's temper gets going, he's more outgoing where she's shy – I suppose ya can call it a kinda weird cosmic balancing act.

Ugh, the park, I knew it. I remember the first time they were together out here – well, the first time I followed them out here…

/ The five turtles had just returned from a fight with the Dragons.

Raph was, to say the least, sour. He hissed as Don cleaned a rather nasty cut.

The red bandana wearing turtle glared at Venus.

"Next time, move yer sorry ass outta the way! No one might be around to save yer butt next time, 'princess'." He sneered at her, trying to yank his arm away from Don in the process.

Venus looked at Raph with wide, apologetic eyes. She hadn't meant to be in the way…more dragons than she could usually handle had grouped up on her, and Raph had been the one closest to her. The cut on his arm resulted from a Dragon getting a lucky hit in.

"I – I'm sorr-"she started, but hot-headed Raph cut her off.

"Forget it! Yer just pathetic!" He yelled, anger burning in his eyes as he glared her down. Venus finally looked away and down to her feet, feeling very ashamed of herself.

"Raph, that's enough." Leo said, with a glare of his own at Raph. He stepped up by Venus, watching his younger brother.

He wasn't surprised, "Sure, save yer girlfriend. Next time, O 'Fearless Leader', YOU save her sorry ass durin' the fight."

Turning suddenly, Venus ran to her room, ignoring the cries of the others wanting her to come back. She slammed the door shut as soon as she was in.

Leo and the others watched her go. Don shook his head at the argument before retreating to his lab. Raph grumbled, stalking off to who-knows-where before Leo could get on his case some more.

That left Mike in the living room area to watch as Leo made his way to Venus's room instead of going after their hot-headed brother or to his own room. Naturally, Mikie's curiosity got the better of him, and he followed behind at a leisurely pace, for all the world looking like he was going to his own room.

He laughed to himself as an idea came to him when he slipped into his room.

'Why merely listen when you can watch as well? Hehe, besides,' he grinned, 'it might be good blackmail material later on…'

'After all,' he continued thinking to himself, 'a ninja is suppose to use everything to his advantage that is available to him.'

This simple little thing was a hole in the wall separating his and Venus's room.

He didn't have it there intentionally, really. Mike had discovered it by accident a week ago when one of his posters fell.

Settling down, Mike watched with eager curiosity – the orange wearing turtle wasn't sure what would happen, but hopefully it would be interesting. Not to mention good for blackmail too.

"Meih…" Mike heard his eldest brother speak softly as he came in. The view from the hole was limited, so he couldn't see the area around the door. All he really could see was half of the female turtle's bed.

Venus was laying across her bed, shell to Mike and Leo. She didn't move as Leo came and sat next to her on the end of the bed.

"Don't worry about it Meih. Raph was just being…well, Raph. He's a hot-head, you know that." Leo continued to speak quietly, trying to calm Venus down. "It wasn't even that serious of a wound. He'll be fine once he blows off some steam."

'Meih? Since when did Leo call her by her real name?' The thought quickly skittered across the youngest turtle's brain before he dismissed it to pay more attention to what was going on.

Venus made no response except a soft sniffling sound. The male turtle sighed, not sure what else to do. Laying his hand on her shoulder, the 'leader' turned her just enough so that he could look her in the face.

"What's wrong? Usually you don't let Raph get to you like this…"

She rolled over the rest of the way, looking up at Leo. "It…is the anniversary of my master's death…"

Mike, from his little hiding spot, was surprised. 'Wow, has it really been that long? What's it been now…? Three? Four years? I can't believe we all forgot.'

"Leo?" Venus looked up to him again after she had sat up.

"Hm?"

"Could…could we…' she mumbled a bit, looking down at her feet. Mike wished he could see more, but the two turtles in the other room were standing now, so all he could see where legs and feet.

"Could we go to the park?"

It was silent for a moment – Leo must have looked a bit surprised, but alas, Michelangelo would never know due to the lack of his current field of vision.

"Sure." Mike ignored the urge to chuckle, imagining the long on Venus's face. But then again, he was also confused.

Venus? Leo? The park? Together? ALONE?

Ya know, this is where the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' would come to mind for most, but Mikey, being Mikey, just had to follow.

It didn't take long for them to get to the park, but Mike had managed not to be seen.

The two turtles walked together, looking relaxed and comfortable in each other's presence.

"Thank you…" she said at last, her voice timid. "Its been awhile since I've been to a park…and I just needed to get out, but…." Venus stopped, searching for the right words. "I didn't want to go alone…"

Mike watched with growing curiosity and dread.

One of the things they had all been wondering was if and when Venus might pick one of them for a mate. Mike knew Raph had no interest – he could barely stand the female. Don was more interested in his inventions than anything, and they took up all his time.

So, of course that left Mike and Leo.

Secretly, Mike had a hope the female would choose him. What wasn't so secret was the obvious crush he had on her, and had hoped that maybe she would warm up to him and his rather silly antics. He flirted with her, teased her, goofed off…

Lost in his thoughts as he was, Mike jumped slightly when he heard Venus giggle, then jump, wrapping her arms around Leo. The expression on her face was…elated, happy, and it made Mike depressed.

Leo got the girl…Mike frowned, trying to feel happy for them, even though it mean it wasn't him.

'Yep.' He thought, 'at least they're happy…'

As quiet as he came, he left the two in the park, not wanting to watch the happy couple anymore.

Owari

_A/N: oh. Mahgawd. That was a lot of nonsense dribble. XP So sorry to readers. ; call it more or less a practice – the turtles get to be my guinea pigs. X3 I'll try to do something better later, that'll have more of a plot and less drabble. _

_Thanks to all who read! Hope that someone might enjoy it too ;p _


End file.
